Ed
Ed is, without a doubt, the strongest of the three Eds, and rivals up there with Rolf for strongest on the show itself, having lifted homes and cars with little to no effort. In a nutshell, though, he can be described as kind-natured and absentminded, barely paying attention to current situations enough to truly learn from them. Yet despite his lack of focus on the day-to-day, he is fully focused on his movies and comic books, and commonly misinterprets them as reality. Even worse, though, than his inability to differentiate reality and fiction, is his hygiene, which to say the least is filthy. His low hygiene does provide humor though, even if a bathtub of gravy is disturbing. Personality Ed, in many ways, is the “entertainer” or “joy bringer” of the cul-de-sac, if you will. While he will do next to anything for a jawbreaker (Although we see in “Don't Rain on My Ed” that he will choose chickens over jawbreakers) just like Eddy and Edd, he has several other obsessions, most of which he takes to unhealthy levels. These other obsessions include: *'Buttered Toast', which he will say out of nowhere frequently, and eats almost as frequently. In “Run Ed Run”, for example, Sarah uses buttered toast dipped in egg yolk to convince Ed (who, for some reason, was the bus monitor) to let her and Jimmy have the front seats. *'Gravy', is another of his obsessions, taken to an even unhealthier level than his obsession with buttered toast. In Season 5, “All Eds Are Off”, he even looks through a catalog for purchasing gravy. Also in that episode, he carries numerous containers full of gravy, and a box to make instant gravy with – which he spills into the swimming pool the kids were in. He also has been seen to have a bathtub full of gravy. *'Chickens' are another of his obsessions, which go above and beyond his obsession for jawbreakers even, although it could be said that gravy and buttered toast do the same. He has dived into a herd of chickens before, instead of going for jawbreakers, as one would expect out of the three main characters. *'Monster Movies and Comics' are his main obsession, though, and he even blends them into reality. His obsession for them has gone so far as terrorizing the Cul-De-Sac, truly believing himself to be a monster, in the episode “The Day the Ed Stood Still” and making a disturbing lair out of another obsession – Chunky Puffs! *'Chunky Puffs', being the next of Ed's numerous obsessions, have fed his Monster Movie/Comic Obsession to a disturbing point, going so far as being part of his lair that he builds as Edzilla in “The Day the Ed Stood Still” to literally glue his victims in place. And the worst of this is that he eats the whole box in numerous occasions, and as Edzilla it wasn't just Chunky Puffs – it was Chunky Puffs that he had chewed up already! He was definitely a 'cereal' killer for the other kids, they probably won't ever want it again! Going off of the obsessions for Monster Movies and Comics, his movies and comic series include- "Liver and Onions", "Space Clam", and "It Came From France", as movies, and the series "Ooze Action", "Slug-U-la ", "No Body Man", "Evil Tim","Zorba", "Brain Eater", and "Marlene of the Deep" are just some of them. Along with his obsessions, Ed also has a few fears of his own, some understandable, some... not so understandable. And these fears actually go so far as to be life-controlling phobias! He is afraid of, and will attack, wigs, as seen in “X Marks the Ed”, and we see in “My Fair Ed” that he's scared of broccoli (although so is Eddy), and at the mere mention of soap and deodorant he is reduced to fleeing in terror. But these fears are nothing compared to his utter horror at the Kanker Sisters, the most understandable phobia that anyone could ever have. He also is evidently afraid of getting into big trouble and his parents, seen by his quoting of “Sarah will tell Mom and Mom will tell Dad and Dad will just sit there and watch TV!” in his terror during “Cool Hand Ed”, and in “Honor Thy Ed”, when Edd says he heard a shriek of terror, Ed says, simply, “Dad's home.” Ed's personality though, despite his seemingly rough life at home, and bizarre obsessions, is one of an unyielding friendly force, determined to keep everyone around him happy – so long as they respect that he likes his collections of lucky, decaying fish bones and rotting cheese, that is. He is a very loyal person, doing almost anything for his friends and family, no matter how much they abuse him or misuse his obedience, and he's always ready to please. Appearance Ed's appearance can be described as a tall, average bodied boy, with a bizarrely greenish-yellow skin color that has no true explanation. Perhaps it's his hygiene, perhaps it's not, we don't know. He has buzz-cut, orange hair that's somehow able to be combed out longer than usual. He also dons a monobrow, that assists in his comical expressions, and can also be used for numerous cartoon gags. He typically wears a red-and-white stripped shirt under a green jacket, even during the hottest days of the summer. Biography Ed, as a small child, retained his superhuman strength, having lifted a toddler-Edd's home, and already had his steel-strong stomach, seen in “Every Which Way But Ed” where he eats a TV for their Bottomwess Ed Scam. Upon reaching the age of his first appearance, Ed had changed only in his size and the addition of his green jacket, his intelligence staying just about the same and his personality never wavering. Even more interesting, is that he seems immune to pain of merely finds it amusing now, which we do not know if he had always thought or had acquired during the years. Even more interesting is Ed's complete disregard of the laws of nature in the cul-de-sac, in which he seems to be the one in charge in some instances. When Ed wants Eddy's hair to turn into a helicopter, Eddy's hair did so – to the amazement of Edd, who instantly wanted to know how Ed did that. And even more in ignorance and defiance of the natural laws, Ed built a giant elevator to the moon after Edd built the cardboard frame, merely adding random objects that should have fallen, let alone let the Eds traverse through ladders and trees and houses before emerging through a refrigerator and microwave at the top, right next to the moon (Even more interesting is that the moon was where it led to, when it was evidently daytime back in the cul-de-sac...). Ed has a great artistic knack, as well, drawing portraits like an expert, forging Edd's parents' hand writing like a professional, and can dance better than one would expect for such a large fellow – in fact, the Hypnotizing Wheel from “Look Into My Eds” reveals he wants to be a dancer of some sort! However, the Eds still use him for manual labor, as earlier in that episode, they use him to pull a bus. And when he tries to use the wheel himself, he has Rolf do several impossible things. However, Ed puts his family first – he'll make the other two Eds listen to his sister, in fear of his parents wrath if he doesn't, and they of course can't really object. After all, when your dealing with a family of two incredibly strong siblings, you can't really do much to make them upset with you. Despite his good nature in most cases, he's always willing to pull a good joke on a friend, such as forging notes from Edd's parents to pretending that Edd is sick with a life-threatening “Lackadaisycathro Disease”, merely making up symptoms after a foolish attempt to annoy Kevin (Who was at the time grounded). On the same subject of disease, Ed finds chickenpox to be something interesting, as in “Laugh Ed Laugh”, when seeing the kids have gotten it, merely saying “Gross! Can I touch it?” as if it were a petting zoo. Like numerous people, Ed has several allergies. *'Bunnies' are one of these allergies, causing him to sneeze and eventually bloat and grow purple warts, which in the end were soothed by ice and talcum powder. The floating of him, from the allergic reaction, is questionably cartoon antics. *'Eels' are another of his allergies, which have another profound effect – they make him transform into a fish-faced teenager, with scales, somehow. They also make him itchy, apparently. *'Dandelions' and cats are his two more-or-less normal allergies, resulting merely in sneezing. His sneezes, of course, are super-powered sneezes sending him and whatever he crashes into flying off. *'Butterscotch Pudding' is another allergy of his, as seen in “All Eds Are Off” when he mistook a tub of it for gravy, and his head and lips began to bloat, a somewhat normal allergic reaction. Ed's also got a habit of sleep walking, which causes problems in his eating of all the food in a five-block radius of his bed, resulting in him being too large to fit through the window out of his room. However, he has sleep walked before, only in one event did he truly eat while sleep walking – during Season 1. In Season 4, he unknowingly sleep walks to the Trailer Park, and back, taking with him a certain ship in a bottle that belongs to the Kankers. When it comes to how he gets along with the others, it's pretty simple, though. His best friends are Edd and Eddy, although him and Jonny get along well, and him and Jimmy don't get along all that roughly. He also has a crush on Nazz, although nearly every boy in the Cul-De-Sac does. Rolf seems to have a good opinion of him, but that may be because Ed works for him. Kevin truly doesn't like him more than the other Eds, though, it seems. Old Ed, is difference only in his longer beard and being shown, in a deleted scene of “Take This Ed and Shove It” to be married to May Kanker in the future, but the canonical information of that is questionable, due to the fact it was deleted. Ed in FusionFall He and Edd are curiously absent in the future world (along with the other Cul-de-Sac kids, who are strangely also absent in the past Cul-de-Sac). Eddy says to the player that "Big Ed isn't around", and since this is a children's game we can take "isn't around" to mean dead. Ed and Edd likely fell in the initial invasion of Fuse. In the past, Ed can be found in Mt. Blackhead, having wound up there after escaping pursuit from May Kanker. Ed has seemingly proclaimed himself as "The King of the Jungle" going so far as to adopt a sterotypical "kingly" accent when he talks, calling the hero a "servant". He tells the player to tell Double D that he likes it here and he wants to stay forever. Family *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Sarah (younger sister) *Unnamed Aunt Alter Egos *Edzilla *Snuggle-me-Ed *Lothar *The Claw (spy code name/callsign) *Ed the Great (Ed's "Cool" alter ego) *Average Joe *Mr. Railroad "Rumpy" Rump *Hot Dog *Peach Creek Cobbler *Ed the Elf Trivia/Goofs *In the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," it is discovered that his skull is one big slab of buttered toast with two holes for eye sockets (proving Eddy's statement of "having buttered toast for a brain"), the bottom half has a hanging corner that moves up and down when he speaks, and a slice of butter for the nose. But in the first season episode "Flea-Bitten Ed" when Double D "x-rays" him, he is shown to have a normal skull, but with a bone in place where his brain should be. However, in the episode "Cool-Hand Ed," he is shown with a small brain, a spoon and a crushed soda can in his head. Of course, all of those are possibly gags. *In "Floss Your Ed," when Edd says that you eat coconuts Ed says "Like report cards?" It means he might eat his report cards. *In the episode "An Ed is Born," it is revealed that Ed stores a camera in his drier. *Ed has 5 (or possibly 6) allergies (likely due to a genetic disorder): rabbits, dandelions, eels, butterscotch pudding, and possibly cats. *Ed has acrophobia, which is seen in several episodes including the movie. *He has currently made only one scam in the entire series, which really turned out to be a "curse". *He has at least four lucky charms; **Sheldon, his lucky cheese chunk (a rotten chunk of cheese destroyed by Eddy) **Angus, his more than lucky fishy (an old fish) **Sheldon Jr. (a new rotten chunk of cheese) **He also has a lucky potato (as seen in the episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed") *In the episode "The Luck of the Ed," it's shown that Ed's eyebrow can be easily removed. *Ed's height is tall and according to himself in the episode "Over Your Ed", he is 5' 9". *When Ed was a baby he only had one strand of hair. *It was shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" that Ed had a dark side brought on by having a pebble in his shoe. *Ed revealed he used to have braces in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed." *In the episode "X Marks the Ed" It was revealed that Ed is afraid of wigs. But in the episode "A Boy and His Ed" he was wearing a clown wig and he wasn't afraid. He even asked Edd if he could keep it. *In the episode "Scrambled Ed", Ed has a collection of sponges and hides them in his bathroom wall. This is also shown in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Ed has been observed to sleepwalk (and sleep-eat) multiple times in the series. *It is known that strudel gives him gas. *Ed has pet seagulls he keeps under his bed, 3 of their names are Penelope, Edmund, and Nestor. *As well as five seagulls and only three have names, Ed also has a pet turtle, a pet snail, and possible a pet snake that resides in his bed. *Just like the other Eds, Ed appears in every single episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy and also has very big roles in nearly every episode. *Ed's hair color is orange, as seen in the episode "Over Your Ed." *It is revealed in the episode "Smile for the Ed" that Ed's middle name is "Horace". *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Ed is most dangerous when there is a pebble in his shoe and is interrupted in the middle of a 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon, and can be very crazy if deprived of gravy for extended periods of time. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Ed gets zapped by Eddy (as a common gag). He goes though several "transformations" showing past alter egos and unexpected forms from past episodes. These include: his fish form, his young version, his old version, Lothar, Classic Cartoon Ed, Hot Dog Ed etc. *Ed apparently shows high proficiency in History, as he got an A on his report card in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", but if you look closely there's a goof where they're both Eddy's report cards and all F's. *Ed has poor hygiene, but still has nice teeth. *Ed can play the flute ("Who's Minding the Ed?"), the saxophone ("Smile for the Ed") and the violin ("Pain in the Ed") - badly, but for the flute, he plays it very well than the saxophone and the violin. *The only things Ed really finds disgusting are soap and things related to love. *We all know Ed can't make funny faces without his unibrow as mentioned in "The Luck of the Ed". *Ed goes crazy without his gravy. *Ed's jacket can store a large amounts of random and most often smelly or disgusting objects. *Ed (rarely) can be smart at certain times. *In the episode "Dear Ed", when Ed found his baby picture, you can notice there's a frilly pink bow on the head. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, we learn that Ed knows how to make buttered toast. *In the episode "Key To My Ed", Ed can move upside down with his eyebrow. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Ed says that he wants to be rice when he grows up. *In "Look Into My Eds", it is revealed that Ed apparently always dreamed of being a ballet dancer. Gallery Old Ed.jpg|Old Ed. Classic_Ed.png|Classic Ed. Vlcsnap-160339.png|"I am a pigeon!" Ed_with_Rolf's_hair.jpg|Ed with Rolf's hair. Angry_Ed.jpg|"BIG TROUBLLLLLLLE!" By_Ed.jpg|The Boomerang's effect on Ed. Eds_teacher.jpg|"Tick-tock." Eyebrowless_Ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I can't make funny faces without that!" File:Ed_in_eddy's_clothes.jpg|Ed as Eddy Young_Ed.jpg|"But Eddy, how will we get back to where once from we were?" Ed_is_stretching.jpg|Ed, where in the world did you get the long neck? Vlcsnap-9093.png|Baby Ed from "Dear Ed". Dented_stopsign.jpg|"Earth is not your salad bar!" Ed-Hot_dog.jpg|"Guess what time it is kids! It's… ow!" Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Animation error. C.JPG|"Lookee, a 'C' I see!" Ed's_button.jpg|"Three potato chips and my old button." Oops!!.jpg|"Oops." Ed_sleepwalking.jpg|Drumroll, please! Ed_karate.jpg|"I am one with my shoe size, Double D." Elf_ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I am an elf." Key to my ed 19.jpg|"Pass The Mustard." FISHFACE!!!!!.jpg|"Can somebody scratch my scales?" Ed movie.jpg|"Movie good for Ed!" Ed_glasses.jpg|"That is right son, a mind is a terrible organ to shovel." Jim.jpg|"Oh, Jim got a haircut." The_Claw.jpg|Only The Claw knows. Coat_Hanger_Ed.jpg|Ed with his coat hanger smile. Ed_Hat.jpg|Huhuhu! Bippy.jpg|"Ed is happy again!" Turkey ed.jpg|"Stuffing anybody?" High heeled ed 022 0001.jpg|Snuggle-me-Ed Ed and Chicken.png|"Hug a chicken, hug a chicken!" NDVD 224.JPG|"ED, Is that Mom's teapot?" NDVD_271.JPG|"Did we win yet? Dad will be so proud." Ed2.jpg|Zappity Zap Zap 2, Ed's Transformations. Pantsless ed.jpg|Ed, put some pants on, How embarrassing! Big cheese.jpg|"Big Cheese!" "Heh, you talking to me, Ed?" Seagulls.jpg|Seagull attack! 250px-Edzilla.jpg|EDZILLA 250px-Cents.jpg|Ed and Edd as The Cents. Make_it_shine.jpg|"Make it shine!" NDVD_276.JPG|"Just call me Rumpy!" Ed_005.jpg|That's a very weird yet funny look you got there Ed Camel.jpg|''Ed makes a good camel.'' Brain.jpg|Ed's small brain. Ed's trousers.jpg|The newest fashion in Peach Creek, Ed Trousers Ed_Bone.jpg|"I found a bone!" Ed's electric unibrow.jpg|"Zappity Zap Zap" Curse-of-the-ed-jpg.jpg|"I am the phantom of the opera." File:Ngbbs4a4e260d9b874.jpg|Ed's funny face. Mud.jpg|"Mud tracker! You're tracking mud!" Freaked out Ed.jpg|"SOAP!!! Yuck! Fresh! Clean! Nasty! No soap!" King Tuckyershirtin.jpg|King Tuckyershirtin See Also *Ed's Lucky Charms *Ed's House *Ed's Dream World *Ed's Tub of Gravy *Ed's Freezer Experiment Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Children